Oh What A Night
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: After a few weeks, and one kick to the head, Chris realizes Lance Cade is not an ideal partner. Luckily he still has Cody and Ted.


**A/N- Every time you see the name Lance Cade appear, to the appoint it annoys you, blame Becky. Because of her, I'm obsessed with his name. Honestly, just look at some of the reviews I left her. They consist of Lance Cade, Lance Cade, I love Ted, and Lance Cade. Notice the first two words of the story. **

"Lance Cade, what the hell is this?"Chris Jericho asks, pointing to his left eye.

"A sexy face with no flaws." Cade answered, embarrassed at the answer. Chris did this to him before, and wouldn't leave until he said it.

"Look closer Lance Cade. My face isn't flawless anymore, is it? IS IT?" Chris yells, still pointing to his eye.

"It looks like you're getting a black eye." Lance Cade says hesitantly. He took a step away from Chris for safety reasons.

"And why is that? Why is it my gorgeous face is changing colors as we speak?" Chris asks, his voice low.

"Kane kicked you in the face." He took another step back. Lance Cade was scared.

"And where were you at when Kane did that?"

"Standing outside the ring." Lance Cade cautiously answers.

"That's right. Standing outside the ring. Being my so called sidekick, where were you supposed to be?" This wasn't the normal Chris Jericho. Lance Cade never seen this side of him before.

"Inside the ring."

"And why weren't you?" Chris was now pointing a finger at Mr. Lance Cade.

"I thought you wanted to prove to the fans you could handle Kane." Or, it wasn't written in the script. Lance didn't feel like pissing him off.

"You're riding a dead horse Lance Cade. One more mistake, and you're done." Chris warns, and storms out of the locker room, in search of the new tag team champions.

Lance Cade noticed something. Chris Jericho didn't call him an assclown. Maybe he did change.

**XX**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Priceless Dream. The new Tag Team champions." Chris mocks, walking down the corridor clapping his hands.

"Hey Chris, we still going to the bar later?" Cody asks, unaware of the mood his friend was in.

"No." Chris says, stopping in front of them. After his match, all he did was throw a shirt on, which could be the cause of Ted's laugh, that he was desperately trying to hold in.

"Oh, are we going somewhere else?" Chris gave Cody specific directions before Raw. Where they were going, what time, what to wear, and who to bring. It was a short list, just Ted and Lance Cade.

"No we aren't. My beautiful face is ruined." Chris informs in. Ted tries to cover up a laugh with a cough, but it didn't work.

"Theodore Marvin Dibiase Jr, what are you laughing at?" These rookies were trying his last nerve.

"Did you know your right thigh is bigger then your left, but your left thigh is more shiny?" Ted tells him, slouching down and feeling Jericho's leg.

"Right is smoother though." Ted comments before Jericho yanks his leg away.

"Hey, Cody might like you to touch him like that, but I don't. Ask Lance Cade what happened when he tried to oil me up." That happened earlier. He told Lance Cade to put oil on his entire body. Since when does entire body include legs?

"Sorry, I was just curious."

"They were right Ted, you are the girl in the relationship you have with Cody."

"No way. Who is _they_?" Ted asks. There was no way he was the girl. He was much more manly than Cody.

"I read it on a website. Had a story about you two."

"That's sick man." Cody comments.

"I know. Why would they write about you two, when they could write about me, Y2J?"

"I thought you dropped the Y2J thing? Remember, you're a new person." Ted reminds him.

"Yeah, and what happened to your eye?" Cody asks. He didn't get a chance to ask before.

"My partner didn't do his job tonight. Lance Cade is worthless." His bad mood was coming back. It left for a few minutes. He originally came to look for Ted, to see if he wanted too switch Cody for Lance Cade.

"Chris, get rid of him. It could be you, Ted, and me again. Just like before." Cody didn't really like Lance Cade. He didn't really fit into Chris's character. He wouldn't admit he was jealous that Chris was spending all his spare time with Lance, and traveling with him too. Chris was his only friend, besides Ted, but that isn't saying much.

"Yeah Christopher, come join us again. We miss you. Besides, Cody gets us lost every time we change cities." He did too. That was one of the things that annoyed him, and Cody refused to use a map. "That's what signs are for" was always his reply.

"You guys are right. I'm dumping Cade. I'm riding with you guys tonight." Chris said. Lance Cade was holding him back. What has he done since aligning himself with Cade? Ended Shawn's career. Won a few matches. Big deal. He could do that with Ted and Cody.

"Alright then. I say we hit the road tonight then." Ted suggests. He hated sleeping after a show, and he knew Cody did too. Getting to the next city early, enabled them to get more sleep, plus they didn't have a show the next day.

"Let me grab my bags, thank Lance Cade for ruining my career, and I'll meet you in the rental." Cody and Ted quickly changed and grabbed their things. It didn't take long for Chris to join them at the rental car. He had on his tights. His SaveMe tights. It was a hell of a sight better than seeing his legs.

"Who's driving?" Chris asks, taking a seat in the front passengers seat. He wasn't driving, and he wasn't sitting in the back.

"I am." Ted said, quickly getting in the front before Cody could say anything.

"Chicago, here we come." Chris said as they pulled onto the highway. They drove for a long while, in pretty much complete silence, until Ted got off on an early exit.

"What the hell man? This take us to Wisconsin." Chris points out. He thought Cody had the bad directions?

"I got a telepathic message from my girl, telling me to take Cody to Wisconsin." Ted said smiling. Chris was as confused as ever. Cody immediately sat up, Ted really wouldn't? Would he?

"What the hell's in Wisconsin?"

"Nineteen years of misery."

"Make sure I'm in Chicago by Wednesday." Chris said, closing his eyes.

**A/N- Okay, so most won't get the ending, but Becky should. I hate Lance Cade. I really do. I hate him with Jericho. I hold him responsible for Chris's character change. I miss hearing assclown. **

**Lance Cade count- 14. I expected more. This wasn't at all how I had this story planned out. I don't really like it. **


End file.
